Eudaemonics
by vanderwood
Summary: Anak lelaki pemilik kios bunga keluarga Lee itu cakepnya luar biasa. Mungkin Renjun akan sering mampir untuk cuci mata, seandainya saja tidak ada arwah gentayangan di sana. [NCT; jeno/renjun, past mark/jeno]


**Eudaemonics  
** by vanderwood

.

This is a work of fiction, has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. Plot inspired by anime _**Natsuyuki Rendezvous**_. No profit gained.

.

.

" _The people you love become ghosts inside of you and like this, you keep them alive."  
_ _ **(Robert Montgomery)**_

.

Berani sumpah, yang dipandangi Renjun selama dua menit terakhir adalah tangkai-tangkai bunga gerbera merah, dan bukan pemilik tangan cekatan yang kini sedang menyusun bunga-bunga gerbera itu menjadi sebuah buket bunga. Bukan, sungguh, sama sekali bukan. Meskipun harus diakui kalau pemuda yang sedang menyusun buket bunga pesanan Renjun ini memang pantas dideskripsikan dengan kata menawan. Rambut hitam berkilau, bentuk rahang yang tegas layaknya ukiran pada patung-patung Dewa Yunani, bola mata yang kecil namun tatapannya dalam, jemari yang lentik pun lihai dalam menyusun bunga-bunga menjadi satu kesatuan—

Ups, bohong. Pada kenyataannya, peduli setan dengan bunga-bunga gerbera (toh buket bunga itu sebetulnya bukan milik Renjun, ia hanya memesankan untuk orang lain) karena ada pemandangan lain yang jauh, jauh lebih menarik bagi Renjun. Penjaga toko bunga ini—namanya Jeno, kalau dilihat dari _name tag_ yang terpasang di kemejanya—bukan seseorang yang bisa kau lewati begitu saja ketika berpapasan dengannya di jalanan. Tampangnya lebih cocok untuk menghiasi layar kaca dibandingkan hanya berjaga di balik konter toko bunga. Renjun sempat membatin, bagaimana bisa agensi-agensi artis di luar sana melewatkan manusia dengan visual sesempurna ini? Harap diperhatikan bahwa Renjun bukanlah orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan apa yang ia katakan atau pikirkan. Jika Renjun pikir Jeno ini lebih cocok menjadi seorang anggota grup idola atau aktor, maka memang begitulah adanya.

Ah, bagaimana bisa pemuda seperti ini baru muncul sekarang dalam kehidupan Renjun?

"Nah, buket bunganya sudah selesai. Silakan diterima, Renjun- _nim_."

"…"

"Renjun- _nim_?"

"Ah! Oh! Ya!" Renjun terkesiap, kemudian berusaha untuk mengembalikan fokusnya pada realita. Bunga gerbera merah barusan sudah disusun menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang dihiasi pita-pita cantik warna-warni, juga dibungkus dengan kertas mengilap berwarna hijau.

"Buketnya sudah siap." Jeno mengulang, lalu menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut ke arah Renjun. "Apakah ada yang dirasa kurang atau tidak cocok?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, ini sudah cantik sekali." Renjun buru-buru menggeleng. Lagipula, ia memang tidak bisa memberi komentar yang berarti untuk hasil pekerjaan Jeno ini. Chenle tidak memberikan detail yang membantu mengenai buket bunga idamannya, jadi Renjun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Salah sendiri. "Jadi … harganya berapa?"

Jeno tersenyum. Kedua matanya menghilang di balik bulan sabit yang dibentuk oleh kelopak matanya—ugh, manis sekali. "Tadi kan sudah dibayar di muka."

Belum pernah rasanya Renjun merasa sebodoh ini, bahkan melebihi perasaan bodoh ketika ia mendapatkan nilai C pada mata kuliah Dasar Teori Musik. "Astaga, kau benar. Maaf ya, astaga."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jeno ramah. Suaranya renyah sekali, membuat Renjun sangat betah mendengarnya. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan kami untuk membuat buket bunga, ditunggu kunjungan selanjutnya Renjun- _nim_."

"I-iya." Renjun mengangguk-angguk secepat mungkin, ingin segera meloloskan diri dari situasi secanggung ini. "Terima kasih juga, Jeno- _sshi."_

Jeno mengakhiri interaksi mereka saat itu dengan membungkuk sopan. Sampai akhir, senyuman masih tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat langkah Renjun untuk meninggalkan toko bunga ini terasa semakin berat. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang sejenak sebelum membuka pintu toko hanya untuk melihat punggung Jeno di balik konter. Sungguh, bahkan punggungnya saja terlihat begitu menarik, cukup untuk membuat Renjun menghela napas dalam kekaguman. Rasanya ingin sekali berlama-lama di sini—Renjun tidak akan keberatan kalapun pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya hanya punggung Jeno yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga—hanya saja, ada satu hal lain yang membuat Renjun lebih memilih untuk mundur.

Renjun merasa diawasi. Ia tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi ia merasa tengkuknya dingin dan teriris, seolah ada yang melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Renjun mempercepat langkah untuk meraih gagang pintu, kemudian menyempatkan untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang setelah berhasil keluar dari toko bunga. Lewat pintu kaca Renjun dapat melihat sosok pemuda asing berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di dekat rak pot dan pupuk, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk sehingga membuat Renjun tidak betah lama-lama melihatnya. Satu hal yang perlu dipertanyakan: sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sana? Seingat Renjun, ia tidak melihat karyawan toko bunga selain Jeno ketika ia sedang memilih bunga. Atau mungkin Renjun tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena seluruh perhatiannya sudah tersedot pada Jeno?

Tiba-tiba Renjun bergidik. Untuk sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya-tanya dulu.

.

.

.

Biasanya Renjun akan misuh-misuh pada Chenle setelah adik kelasnya itu merepotkan dirinya (meliputi mengatai Chenle terlalu manja atau apalah) tapi untuk kali ini, tampaknya Renjun harus berterima kasih pada Chenle. Seandainya Chenle tidak naksir gadis manis dari departemen sebelah yang suka bunga dan membuatnya meminta tolong pada Renjun untuk membelikannya buket bunga, Renjun mungkin tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam toko _Lee's Flowers_ dan bertemu Jeno. Serius, Renjun tidak pernah punya ketertarikan pada bunga, sehingga kemungkinan Renjun untuk mengunjungi toko bunga sangat kecil sekali. Iya, sangat kecil sekali, coba dibayangkan sekecil apa ketertarikan Renjun pada bunga. Seandainya ia tahu kalau ketertarikan pada bunga bisa membawanya bertemu manusia sejenis Jeno sejak dulu, mungkin sejak dulu pula ia akan mulai berusaha untuk mendalami dunia kebungaan.

Lewat proses pengumpulan informasi yang dilakukan kecil-kecilan (baca: menanyai kakak kelasnya di tim orkestra kampus yang kebetulan adalah pelanggan setia di _Lee's Flowers,_ Koeun) Renjun jadi tahu kalau Jeno adalah putra bungsu keluarga Lee—pemilik _Lee's Flowers_ , tentu saja—yang nantinya akan mewarisi toko bunga tersebut. Ia baru pulang dari program pertukaran pelajar di Italia dan sekarang sedang mempelajari ilmu manajemen di sebuah universitas yang cukup ternama. Renjun hanya bisa menahan napas dibuatnya; jiwa mahasiswa universitas kesenian dalam dirinya selalu menganggap orang-orang yang menekuni ilmu-ilmu 'gaya' (semacam bisnis, ekonomi, sains) adalah orang-orang yang berbeda dunia. Toh memang benar. Jeno mungkin di sana sedang menyusun strategi pemasaran demi masa depan cerah toko bunganya, sementara Renjun berkutat dengan ketukan dan not balok. Terlalu, terlalu berbeda.

Pada kenyataannya perbedaan ini tidak menghalangi Renjun untuk ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Jeno. Ia tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan apakah ketertarikan ini masuk ke dalam kategori cinta pada pandangan pertama atau bukan—ketertarikan muncul karena berbagai alasan. Kalaupun memang ia sedang jatuh cinta (kenyataannya Renjun memang kelihatan seperti itu) toh tidak ada yang salah. Namanya juga anak muda. Untuk memenuhi rasa tertariknya ini, banyak usaha yang Renjun lakukan—seperti mengambil jalan memutar setiap kali pergi ke kampus sehingga ia bisa melewati _Lee's Flowers_ , atau "memanfaatkan" (tolong perhatikan tanda kutipnya) teman-temannya seperti ini:

"Hina," gumam Renjun sambil menyikut-nyikut teman sekelasnya, yang masih serius mendengarkan ceramah dari dosen, tidak seperti Renjun. "Kamu mau beli bunga, nggak?"

"Bunga?" Hina melirik Renjun penuh tanda tanya. "Hmm, kayaknya untuk saat ini nggak butuh-butuh amat, deh."

Renjun terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik napas singkat dan melanjutkan dengan berkata dramatis, "Masa' sih nggak butuh? Jaemin kan sebentar lagi ulang tahun."

"Apaan sih, sekarang kan September. Ulang tahun Jaemin udah lewat," desis Hina sewot sambil memutar matanya. Sori ya, Renjun memang dekat dengan lelaki yang jadi gebetannya itu, tapi Hina bukan gadis yang bisa dikadali begitu saja.

Sialnya Renjun tiba-tiba jadi tebal muka. Menyerah tidak ada dalam rencananya.

"Ya kalau nggak ulang tahun juga bisa dong ngasih bunga, kamu berencana nembak dia mungkin dekat-dekat ini?"

"Nggak! Kalau ditembak nanti mati!" Hina merespon dengan guyonan garing disusul dengan dengusan sebal. Gadis itu berusaha untuk memfokuskan segala atensinya pada sang dosen yang masih asyik memberikan ceramah, tapi Renjun sayangnya tak kenal kata menyerah.

"Mungkin ada orang terdekatmu yang mau ulang tahun atau mau wisuda dan butuh bunga …."

Hina menarik napas panjang. "Nggak ada, Renjun. Coba tawarin ke yang lain, deh—"tiba-tiba Hina menghentikan kalimatnya, kedua matanya membulat seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, tunggu. Lusa papaku ulang tahun."

Seulas senyum cerah muncul menghiasi wajah Renjun. "Nah! Udah kepikiran mau ngasih kado apa, belum? Pasti belum, kan~ udah, kasih bunga aja~"

"Aku sudah rencana mau belikan dompet, tahu," cibir Hina, namun kalimat berikutnya lebih dari cukup untuk menghibur Renjun—Hina ini senangnya tarik ulur. "Tapi bunga bukan ide tambahan yang jelek, kok. Kamu jualan bunga apa saja?"

Renjun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Bukan, bukan aku yang jualan. Aku … cuma bantu-bantu," jawab Renjun penuh dusta. "Jadi, mau beli bunga, ya? Kamu maunya bunga apa?"

"Hmm, aku buat catatan dulu saja, nanti setelah kelas aku kasih catatannya." Hina menggulirkan matanya ke arah sang dosen yang kini sedang sibuk menulis-nulis sesuatu di papan tulis. "Kalau kita ngobrol terus dan ketahuan, ngamuk dia nanti."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk antusias sebelum kembali (berpura-pura) fokus pada ceramah dosennya di depan kelas. Hina mungkin tahu kalau ada udang di balik batu, tapi … _well,_ tidak ada salahnya bikin teman sendiri bahagia.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Renjun jadi bandar bunga.

Hina punya banyak teman dan koneksi dan hal-hal tersebutlah yang menjadi sebab membludaknya pesanan bunga yang datang pada Renjun. Tampaknya, gadis itu sangat menyukai buket bunga matahari yang dibelikan Renjun, sehingga ia merekomendasikan Renjun pada teman-temannya yang tersebar di setiap penjuru kampus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, buket buatan Jeno memang cantik dan rapi, sih—oh, sebelum kalian bertanya-tanya, ya, Renjun memang sengaja datang untuk membeli buket bunga Hina ketika shift Jeno tiba. Terima kasih pada informasi yang ia kumpulkan secara _kecil-kecilan_ sebelumnya.

Setelah kebanjiran banyak pesanan dari teman-teman Hina, Renjun tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk selalu datang saat _shift-_ nya Jeno; selain karena takut modusnya akan ketahuan, ia juga tidak mau membebani Jeno dengan pesanan-pesanan yang seperti ini. Logikanya memang Jeno tidak akan keberatan, toh pesanan tersebut adalah hal yang dapat membuat dapur keluarganya terus mengepulkan asap—tapi bagaimana lagi. Kadang ketertarikan menang dari logika, bahkan menginjak-injaknya sampai menyatu dengan tanah.

Sekali waktu Renjun bertemu dengan Mama Lee, seseorang yang bentukannya bagai bidadari turun dari surga. Lembut, pengertian, sama cekatan dengan anaknya. Jeno benar-benar belajar dari orang yang terbaik. Beliau juga enak sekali diajak mengobrol. Selain Mama Lee dan Jeno, Renjun tidak yakin ada berapa orang lagi yang membantu mengurus toko ini. Kakak perempuan Jeno muncul sekali waktu bersama suaminya yang mengurus persediaan bunga dan pupuk di toko ini. Papa Lee bekerja kantoran, namun beliaulah yang bertanggungjawab untuk stok pot di toko karena ia punya koneksi dengan sekolah pengrajin keramik. Rasa-rasanya hanya keluarga Jeno yang memiliki kontribusi terbesar dalam mengurus _Lee's Flowers_ , nyaris tidak ada orang lain yang bekerja di sini—

-kecuali pemuda asing itu.

Sampai sekarang, Renjun belum tahu siapa namanya dan apa pekerjaannya. Renjun tahu kalau pemuda asing itu mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Jeno ketika sedang berjaga, namun Renjun sangat tidak yakin kalau pemuda asing itu adalah karyawan di toko ini. Ia tidak pernah kebagian shift, tidak pernah dibahas oleh Mama Lee, bahkan Renjun tak pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Jeno ataupun Mama Lee. Renjun hanya tahu kalau pemuda itu kerapkali muncul di pojok ruangan, kemudian menatapnya dengan tajam.

Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, situasi ini memang sedikit mengerikan, sih.

"Selamat malam …"

"Oh, selamat datang kembali, Renjun- _nim."_

Malam ini Renjun datang untuk membeli buket bunga pesanan Donghyuck. Jeno menyambutnya dengan ramah—sudah hapal betul dengan pelanggan baru tokonya yang satu ini—sambil menghentikan kegiatannya menggulung pita-pita yang baru selesai dipakai.

"Anda beruntung sekali, kami berencana tutup jam delapan malam pagi ini karena ada acara makan malam," komentar Jeno sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A-ah, tokonya mau tutup lebih awal? Aduh, maaf sekali!" Renjun buru-buru melihat jam. Hanya tinggal sepuluh menit menjelang jam delapan. "Aku jadi tidak enak datang di jam-jam seperti ini, apa aku datang lagi besok saja?"

Jeno menggeleng mantap. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku yang nanti akan merasa tidak enak kalau Renjun- _nim_ malah kembali pulang. Lagipula, memang kami tidak memberitahu kalau akan tutup lebih awal hari ini, jadi wajar kalau Renjun-nim tidak tahu. Jadi untuk sekarang, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jawaban Jeno barusan berhasil membuat Renjun sedikit lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari saku jaketnya. "Temanku perlu bunga mawar putih untuk malam ini …."

"Untuk kekasih?"

"Kurasa," jawab Renjun sambil mengangguk mantap. Sungguh kontras dengan kata penuh keraguan yang diucapkannya, dan hal itu membuat Jeno tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan. Bunga mawar putih untuk kekasih, ditunggu ya."

Renjun mengulum senyum sementara Jeno bergerak ke arah sebuah pot bunga besar yang menjadi tempat tumbuh bunga-bunga mawar putih. Jemarinya bergerak memilih bunga dengan lincah, kemudian memotongnya menggunakan gunting yang selalu siap sedia di dekat pot. Pemandangan yng sudah berkali-kali Renjun lihat, tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah bosan dibuatnya.

Ketika Renjun mengalihkan pandang ke arah konter (karena Jeno sedang berjalan ke arahnya setelah selesai memilih bunga) ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan si pemuda asing di sana. Ekspresi wajahnya masam, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tapi tak ada suara yang dihasilkan. Kedua matanya menatap jelas ke arah Renjun, penuh dengan … rasa jengkel? Jijik? Entahlah. Satu hal yang pasti, makna dari tatapannya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Anehnya— _ANEHNYA_ —Jeno berdiri menyebelahi sang pemuda dengan santai seolah di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada kata sapaan, bahkan basa basi semacam senyum pun tak diberikannya pada pemuda itu. Ah, tapi hal itu wajar kalau di dunia kerja, kan? Renjun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sementara tatapan tajam masih mengikutinya.

"Hei, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Renjun pada Jeno yang masih tekun memotong-motong pita. "Setiapkali aku datang kemari, aku selalu bertemu denganmu atau ibumu … apa tidak ada karyawan lain yang bekerja di sini?"

"Iya, yang mengurus toko bunga ini memang hanya sedikit, kok. Paling sering ya aku dan ibuku. Dulu aku sempat ke luar negeri, saat itu ibuku yang mengurus toko ini sendiri." Jawaban Jeno sukses membuat jantung Renjun seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. "Karena awalnya toko ini memang hanya dibuat untuk hobi ibuku. Tidak sangka juga ternyata bisa dapat pesanan banyak seperti sekarang-sekarang ini. Kenapa, Renjun- _nim_ juga mau bantu-bantu di sini?"

Renjun buru-buru menggeleng sambil mengelak dengan canggung. Bisa bangkrut _Lee's Flowers_ kalau seseorang yang buta soal bunga bekerja di sini—tunggu, tapi itu tidak penting, apakah tadi Jeno baru saja mengonfirmasi kalau tidak ada karyawan lain selain keluarga Lee di sini?

Lalu pemuda asing itu … siapa?

Keringat dingin mengalir di telapak tangan Renjun ketika matanya melirik ke arah sang pemuda asing, yang _kebetulan_ juga sedang (lebih tepatnya, masih) menatap Renjun dengan tajam. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Membuat suasana menjadi jauh lebih canggung dan Renjun merasakan ada aliran hawa dingin menggelitik punggungnya.

"Hooo," sahut pemuda asing itu keras-keras. Ajaibnya Jeno yang berada tepat di sebelahnya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa karena Jeno masih menekuni pekerjaannya dengan begitu fokus. "Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau bisa lihat aku."

 _Glek._

Mulut Renjun gatal ingin menanggapi, tapi tidak bisa. Ada Jeno di depannya. Perkataan sang pemuda tadi menyiratkan kalau ia adalah entitas unik yang tidak bisa dilihat semua orang—dan Jeno mungkin termasuk dalam kategori orang yang tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu. Akan aneh kalau Renjun memulai percakapan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih diam. Seandainya saja ia (dan pemuda gaib itu) bisa berbahasa isyarat.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa mengatakan ini, tapi, ugh—jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau niatmu datang kemari bukan untuk beli bunga saja. Begini-begini, instingku tajam, tahu!"

Oh Tuhan, Renjun sungguh tidak pernah minta untuk terlibat dalam percakapan satu arah yang tidak jelas begini. Lagipula, dengar nada bicaranya. Penuh dengan tuntutan macam pacar cemburuan. Renjun hanya bisa memutar mata, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa. Si pemuda gaib mendesis pelan.

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa dengar aku, ya! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau melihatmu datang lagi kemari."

Lah, siapa dia main suruh-suruh saja?

"Kalau besok-besok aku melihatmu memasuki pintu itu lagi—"

"Buketnya sudah siap." Suara Jeno berhasil memotong kalimat sang pemuda gaib, cukup untuk membuat Renjun merasa lega. "Silakan, Renjun-nim."

"Wah, terima kasih, ya!" seru Renjun antusias sambil menerima bunga dari Jeno. "Donghyuck … dan siapapun yang nantinya akan menerima bunga ini pasti suka!"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan kami sekali lagi untuk membuat buket bunga," sahut Jeno sambil mengangguk senang. "Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi, Renjun- _nim_."

Renjun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Diliriknya si pemuda gaib dengan tatapan yang bisa berarti _Jeno-saja-memintaku-untuk-datang-lagi-haha-kau-tidak-berhak-larang-larang._

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Selamat makan malam," ucap Renjun pada Jeno yang mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih seperti biasa, Jeno- _sshi_."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan, Renjun- _nim."_

Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, Renjun berjalan keluar dari toko. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kaca, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat kembali bagaimana pemandangan di konter sana. Jeno sudah berbalik untuk membereskan pita-pita, sementara si gaib masih saja memandangi Renjun dengan raut wajah jengkel. Renjun melepaskan tawa kecil, lalu menjulurkan lidah.

 _BWEEK!_

Ekspresi si gaib saat itu langsung berubah semakin masam. Beruntung ia gaib, kalau tidak, satu objek berat pasti sudah melayang ke arah Renjun saat ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, halo, Chenle! Akhirnya diangkat juga!"

" _Ugh, ada apa sih telepon malam-malam begini, kalau urusannya nggak penting aku tutup nih—"_

"Aku mau tanya, kamu hapal nggak aturan _Feng Shui_ yang bisa usir hantu?"

Hening.

" _Hah?"_

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **a/n:** hasjagdshdgjadg ini karakternya kebalik i know tapi bosen aja bikin injun yang dikejar-kejar jeno jadi gantian. (yeu)

Di disclaimer aku udah bilang kalau plotnya terinspirasi Natsuyuki Rendezvous, tapi nggak berarti bakal plek sama plotnya. Pasti bakal ada yang kuotak-atik hehe jadi yang buat mau nonton animenya silakan, nggak perlu takut spoiler! (pede abis u van) Aku nggak tahu ini bakal jadi berapa chapter orz belom ada planning tapi gak mau panjang-panjang abis males.

Seperti biasa terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
